Clockwork Prince A Story to remember
by robinishere
Summary: Rewriting it for a better version.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. So please review. And i don't own any characters in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

Tessa leaned out of the window, breathing in the fresh air. Gazing out of the window, Tessa felt that everything is alright. There were no troubles. Charlotte had asked her to stay in the institute for about 2 weeks ago. Tessa was so grateful that she almost broke down right on that spot.

She didn't want Will to see her weak and pathetic side._ Will. _She immediately felt a painful pinch at her heart.

"Stop it!" She scolded herself. "He expected this, _DO NOT _let him win!" She was being interrupted when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Gray? It is time for breakfast. Come and eat well it is hot. Winter is coming, you know." Sophie reminded her gently.

"Oh yes! I'm coming!" Tessa replied brightly.

But somehow, Sophie's eyes seemed tired and black circles surrounded her eyes.

However, before Tessa can say anything, Sophie left her room.

"Something is not right." Tessa thought.

Tessa stepped out of her room and saw Will rounding up a corner of the corridor. As usual, her stomach did a flip. She shook her head and regained her composure.

"This is not good. Every time I think or looked at him, even a few seconds, I would react badly. Then what would happen if I_ talk_ to him? Stay calm Tessa, stay calm. Remember how he treated you? This is going to end. _Now." _Tessa thought angrily.

And with a determined mind, Tessa went after Will.

As Tessa walked through the corridor, she realized that it was familiar. Then the realization dawned on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and let me know where i should improve. I'll try my best to meet up to your expectations! Jem forever~**

**Chapter 2**

Tessa heard the fierce clashing of swords even before reaching the door. She had arrived outside the weapons' room. She hesitated. Will is definitely in there. But Jem will be there too. How is she going to talk to Will?

"Maybe they are finishing. Breakfast is almost ready anyway." She thought hopefully.

She opened the door and poked her head through wearily. Confirming that there aren't any daggers flying towards her, she dashed in and stood in a corner, watching them.

Will and Jem were in the middle of the room, facing each other. They didn't seem to notice Tessa at all. Sweat poured off their bodies and both of them were breathing heavily.

"How hard were they sparring?" Tessa frowned. She had just seen Will in a corner just now. Before Tessa can speak, they sprang at each other again.

Will's elbow shot out and dug deep into Jem's forearm. It must have hit a nerve as Jem cried out and jumped away, cradling his arm. Tessa winced. Will was not giving any chances to the fragile boy. However, Jem doesn't seem to mind.

"Good one," Jem gasped. Will smirked, too breathless to say anything. And they rushed at each other again.

Will is the one with skills and strength; Jem is the one with grace and is unpredictable.

Jem sprinted to Will with sword up, as if to attack Will with it. But at the last moment, he Dropped with sword and leaped.

Using Will's arm as a bar, he swung himself up and twisted his body gracefully…. landing hard onto Will's shoulders. With a loud Thud, Will went sprawling onto the mats with Jem sitting on him.

"Cheater." Will scowled, struggling under Jem's weight.

Tessa would have burst into laughter, if not for Jessie, who appeared at the door, her face grim.


	3. Chapter 3

**As clockwork prince is coming out, i'm kind of rushing this out... i'm afraid of nobody will be reading my story after clockwork prince has released. :( Please continue to read my story and one simple review can make my day! :) **

**Chapter 3**

All of them assembled at the dinner table, restless to find out what is happening.

"Well, there is an attack, I assume by the clockwork army at our neighboring institute and…." Charlotte announced.

In the corner of her eyes, Tessa saw Jem tensing and she remembered that Jem's institute had been attacked too, when he was young. Seeing his pained expression, Tessa felt like comforting him. Will whispered something to Jem and he relaxed a little.

Will may be a nuisance, but when it comes to Jem, he is very protective and concerned.

" ….Will and Jessie will check on that case and –" Charlotte was saying and was immediately interrupted by both Will and Jessie.

" WHAT? I've just finished straightening my hair and with_ him_-" Jessie exclaimed.

"No! I'm not going to work with this old hag-" Will's voice rose over each word.

"Who are you saying old hag, you son of a-" Jessie screamed.

"STOP!" Henry roared, slamming his hand on the table so hard that the plates rattled.

There were a few minutes of silence as everyone regained their bearings.

"I'll go with Will," Jem said softly.

"But I thought you are not-" Charlotte began but cut off when Jem shook his head lightly.

" Fine, Will and Jem will go and-"

"How about me? I can-" Tessa volunteered.

"By the angel, can you all stop interrupting me?" Charlotte sighed, burying her face in her hands. Henry immediately put his arm around Charlotte comfortingly.

"Tessa, I have other work for you. You and Jessie will have to work together to investigate another case. A body has been found in an alley. It seems to be a demon's work. Stop arguing and get over it. Finish breakfast and go to your respective destinations. That's all."

Charlotte and Henry left the room.

For a moment, nobody spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot for your reviews! I really appreciate that. :) I'll do my best! Please enjoy! :D I do not own these characters from this story.**

**Chapter 4**

Tessa met Jessie by the gate. Will and Jem had left already. Jessie, as usual, was dressed highly and beautifully, despite the fact that they were going for a mission.

Tessa gathered her courage. "Okay, I know you are unhappy with this arrangement and for your notice, I feel downright miserable. But let's work together and get over it. You do your job, I do my part and it will be done. So," Tessa continued, reaching out a hand," let's work together."

Jessie raised an eyebrow and stared at Tessa. Tessa glared back, trying to cover the fact that she _was _embarrassed. Finally, Jessie sighed, deciding that it will benefit her.

"Fine. I have an appointment with my hairdresser anyway." They shook hands.

Maybe this mission will be easier than Tessa thought.

* * *

><p>"Luckily it is not summer, if not my dress would be smelly with sweat." Jessie smiled.<p>

"It is not like you have any sweat to start with," Tessa wanted to say, but bit her lips as she remembered their truce.

The ride here was long and tired. Even though the road was smooth and the weather was nice. However, listening to Jessie ramble about how Tessa should be ladylike and wear what kind of colour that suits her the most. Tessa knows that Jessie meant well, but this _is_ not the right timing.

Tessa was excited and tensed as this was the first time going to a mission without the presence of the two boys. She felt empty somehow.

Their destination was an alley behind a mundane's pub. It seemed to an area common enough for demons to strike at night. Strangely enough, there aren't any traces of blood or evidences of an attack.

"Is this the right place? Can Charlotte be mistaken?" Tessa asked Jessie.

Jessie frowned and opened her mouth to reply. But didn't get the chance to. An auto robot appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Tessa by the throat, a dagger in its hand, shining against the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your support and encouragement! I will continue to do my best! :D The second character i like best is Jessie, so i decided to write something about her. Please review! ^^****  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Tessa went rigid with fear. Jessie whipped out her _parasol _ready to strike.

"The magister sent you a warning," its raspy voice sent chills down Tessa's spine; "He will be watching you. The game is on." The auto robot started to vibrate. No, shake. No, crumble. No, _tear apart._

The dagger clattered to the ground and Jessie immediately pulled Tessa in a tight embrace and stroked her hair soothingly.

Everything was happening too fast. Tessa felt confused, relieved, shock and anger. Sobs wrecked through her body and tears just flowed down her face. She didn't want to show Jessie her weal and hopeless side…. But she can't help it.

Finally Tessa regained her composure, face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I-" Tessa started, but Jessie attention was already on something else. She followed her gaze to the dagger on the ground.

And gasped.

It was not an ordinary dagger._ Runes _were carved from the hilt to the blade. Tessa realized why the dagger looked so familiar. It was Jem's dagger.

"How did the auto robot… we should have asked it…." Tessa mumbled, mind whirling with the possible reasons how the dagger ended up with the auto robot.

"We _can't._ It is programmed only to warn us about the magister. Once its task is done….." Jessie explained, looking at the heap of metals, gear and the oil that pooled around it.

"Come on, Tessa. We got to rush back to the institute as fast as we can." Jessie said, her voice strained and started to pull Tessa towards the carriage.

Tessa blinked out of her daze, snatching up the knife, the truth slammed into her, making her hard to breathe.

The auto robot had been waiting for them. It has Jem's dagger, carrying a warning. The _Magister_ know where they are, their every plans and moves.

Someone in the _institute_ had betrayed them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy and tell me where i should improve! Thanks a lot! :D**

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, Jem and Will arrived at their destination. The ride there was quiet and tensed. Jem kept telling himself that _it is_ a simple investigation and that to relax. But those haunting screams and pain were still loud and clear.

Surprisingly, Will decided not to say anything and left Jem alone. Jem was relieved.

"I can go in myself; you don't need to force yourself. This maybe another false lead and is a simple task. I can do it myself." Will blurted out, concern showed in his bright blue eyes.

Jem gazed at the institute, the sunlight hitting it at an angle that made it dark and unwelcoming. Jem took a deep breath to clear his head.

"I know that you came to prevent me and Jessie to pair up together, causing a huge-" Will began but Jem was pushing the oak doors open.

"Aren't you coming?" Jem asked, trying to keep his voice light. Will grinned, but a forced one.

* * *

><p>Their footsteps echoed through the dark corridors. Jem, as usual, had a few steps after Will. Will <em>never <em>guards his back.

"Unmarked and clean. The clockwork army probably sneaked in without alarming anyone." Will said to himself. He sniffed the sir and regretted almost immediately. The air stank of rust and something metallic. _Blood._

Will realized where the blood stench was coming from as soon as they reached the living room. It _was_ chaotic_._ There were broken glass, over turned furniture that were ripped apart…. And _blood. It _was _everywhere. Splashed _on the walls. _Stained_ on furniture. _Pooled_ on the tiled floor.

Will gulped and decided to lift the mood. "Ah… The main part of the fighting had taken placed here." He was successful.

"You enlightened me, Mr Obvious. But… where are the bodies?"

Will frowned as his eyes searched the room. There were _no_ bodies. "We'll inform Charlotte later. Meanwhile, you check the second floor while I'll searched the first one. There are only two levels anyway."

Jem narrowed his eyes. "Why, when were you in charged, you lazy punk."

"I have been in charged even before you arrived in the institute 5 years ago."

"Who will be that stupid to put you in that position?"

"Well, that stupid person is none other than the most courageous and smart-assed shadowhunter. Which I say humbly is-" Will started.

"Yeah right. Back to the topic, please."

Will grinned and started for the opposite direction but Jem stopped him.

"Will…" he hesitated. He didn't like this place. But no one does after what had happened. However, there is something about atmosphere that made it seemed _threatening._

"I'll be careful and I won 't let anyone or anything to stick a needle in my ass." Wll laughed nonchalantly, striding purposely deeper into the institute, away from his _parabatai._

Jem sighed. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe he was just imagining invisible eyes _following_ him as he climbed up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I uploaded this a bit late as I was occupied with some things and it was finally over! Please review and thanks a lot for your support and encouragement! **

**Chapter 7 **

"Okay, last stop, the kitchen." Will muttered to himself. Everything was normal; at least it looked normal to him, undisturbed and clean. It looked like the clockwork army had attacked at night, when most of the residences were asleep upstairs and _vulnerable_.

"Undisturbed and clean, huh?" he mused as he stepped into the kitchen.

The dining table was neatly cleaved into two; kitchen knives were stuck onto the wall and onto the floor. The walls and counters were stained with oil and littered with pots and pans. Will danced around the knives and pots to prevent himself from stepping on them.

It must have been their servant, defending himself or herself, Will thought, looking at the knives. Trying to wake his or her master up, pointing at the pots and pans…. and was killed. The counter and the surrounding walls were splashed with blood.

Will shook his head and frowned. But where are the _bodies_? Could the auto robots took them away? But for what? Trophy?

"_Whir-click_" came a sound right behind him.

Will whirled around, his hand at his belt and- everything dissolved into darkness before he even before thought what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Will?" Jem called from the stairs. He had checked every room. The bed were unmade, wardrobes flung opened, clothes on the floor. Someone must have alerted them that the clockwork army was here.<p>

He glanced back into the hallway and spotted a door. Jem blinked. He did not see the door when he checked those rooms. He approached it with caution. With his ears pressed against the door he tried to make out any noise. There was none.

He pushed opened the door and looked into the rom. The wall were painted pink and the room was dimly lit with curtains drawn across the windows. Jem frowned and stepped fully into the room. It seemed obvious that it belonged to a child. Toys neatly packed in a dark corner. He gasped softly as his eyes travelled to the bed.

A body of a girl lay on the bed. Her neck cruelly slashed. She was just a _girl._ Blood pooled at her pillow and her eyes were half-opened. As if she had just woken up when the clockwork army entered.

Jem leaned forward and closed her eyes. He brushed her blonde hair back gently and sighed. The girl has so much future… Jem raked his hands through his hair and stopped half-way as he felt something wet on his scalp.

He looked at his hands. There was blood. His eyes looked at the broken form on the bed. The girl's hair was wet with blood. Not dried blood…. But fresh blood _still_ pulsing out of the wound, staining her hair.

He realized that this was the _first_ body he saw. His stomach did a flip and his breath came out in a rush.

"Will!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is mostly about Jem. YAY! erm... yep. Please read and review! :D**

**Chapter 8**

"Will?" Jem called, racing down the stairs and checking every single room. He was in panic. He should have known, given the atmosphere and the feeling of _being watched_. Damm it! He _should_ have prevented themselves from being separated. He should- _could_ have insist on being together, and _none_ of this would happened.

He screeched to a stop and stared. Will. His _parabatai_ was there, sprawled on the ground, unconscious…. With his wrists slashed opened.

Jem shook himself out of his daze and shock. He _has _to be calm and composed. His _parabatai _need his help. _Will need him._

Jem searched the room with his eyes and was positively sure that there is no one or _nothing _in it. He darted into the room and slammed the door shut, scrawling a locking rune on it. He maybe locking themselves in, but this can give Will some time to be healed, even if it is just a few _seconds_.

Jem rushed to Will's side and drew a healing rune on his wrists and watched in satisfaction as the wound closed itself.

"Will?" Jem shook Will lightly and sighed in relief as Will groaned and his eyes fluttered open. But _something_ is wrong with him. His eyes were open, but not focusing well. Jem felt a stab of panic and searched Will for any obvious wounds.

Limbs intact, no broken ribs…. but a bleeding head wound. _Concussion_.

Jem bit his lips as he analyzes their situation:

The clockwork army is still in the institute (they are banging on the door right now),

Will is having a concussion and weak from loss of blood (he had drew healing runes on it already),

They are trapped in a room with a window (the only obvious escape),

He, himself felt fine and somehow good (Luckily, he had fed on his drug before they left),

He had weapons and….. _Henry's Phosphor. _

Jem's eyes widened and a plan came into his mind. He half dragged, half carried Will to the glass window and threw his dagger through it. The glass shattered at the same time, a long spidery crack appeared on the door. They need to get out fast.

"Will. Will!" Jem called, shaking his parabatai's broad shoulders. Will only groaned. Jem took a deep breath and slapped Will's face. _Hard._

Will blinked in attention and his mouth open in surprise.

"Okay, sorry. But listen to me. I need you to jump out of this window and land properly. Land properly, okay? You hear me?"

Will blinked slowly and nodded. "You'll be behind me, right?" his words slurred a little.

Jem smiled as he saw how Will looked like a kid, confused and unclear. He pushed Will to the window. _"Go."_

Will jumped. Jem peered out of window as he watched Will landed clumsily, stumbling a little and collapsing on the ground.

Jem breathe a sigh of relieve and whirled around just as the door gave away.

_Perfect_, Jem thought.

* * *

><p>Tessa clenched her fists together tightly. What if they were too late? What if Will and Jem... Tessa choked back a sob.<p>

"Its okay. They _are_ going to be fine. They_ will_ be fine." Charlotte muttered, stroking Teesa's hand absentmindedly, as if to convince herself more than assuring Tessa.

Jessie looked out of the carriage window, her face strained. " We are reaching _soon_."

_But what if they are not reaching soon enough?_ Tessa thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is too, mostly about Jem (YES!) and i know it will be a bit confusing but everything about Jem's plan and how it worked out will be explained in the next chapter... Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 9**

Jem stabbed the auto robot in the neck and using the other hand; he grabbed his seraph blade and slashed it across the chest. Oil splashed out and pooled around the auto robot as it started to jerk and twist on the floor, now that the main wires were cut.

"_Shadowunter_…." auto robot number 1 rasped.

Jem whipped around and swung down his cane to cleave auto robot number 1 into two, but ducked as auto robot number 2's knife flashed dangerously close to his neck. He crouched onto the floor and amputated auto robot number 1's legs.

It screeched and fell onto auto robot number 2.

Jem stood swiftly and stabbed both of them in the chest.

He sighed as another 5 auto robots smiled at him, as if to hint him to surrender.

"Is _this_ right?" Jem began to doubt his plan. It was getting more difficult to fight properly. Nothing of his health issues but the floor was now slippery from the big pool of oil. Jem's arms ached as he stabbed repeatedly through the tough and rusted metal.

Jem backed slowly to the window.

"The plan is working." A voice whispered in his mind. More and more auto robots were filling the room. They must have a portal somewhere in the institute.

"We came to take your blood…." One of auto robot rasped, taking out his jagged knife slowly deliberately, as if to taunt him.

The rest of the auto robots followed suit.

"Just take it as a big blood donation. Just close your eyes…" another auto robot grinned.

Jem reached the window. He felt the cool breeze blowing on his back. He griped Henry's Phosphor tightly in his hands. He braced his legs…

"No, you don't. You know that we will follow you and chase you out of the streets. Where you will be even more helpless while carrying your _parabatai_…" One of the auto robots warned.

Jem smiled thinly, "Not when you donated a huge amount of oil to me."

"Please malfunction." He prayed as he pressed the button of Henry's Phosphor and barreled out of the window.

Half a second later, the room he was once in, exploded into flames.

Jem curled into a ball and stretched his legs out to land….

"_Die_!" he heard an auto robot screamed before he felt the pain.

He cried out as a knife shot out of the flaming room and buried itself into the soft flesh of his right shoulder.

Jem's legs buckled just as he reached the ground, landing knee-first. Pain exploded in his right knee as it took his _whole weight_ alone.

Unable to stop his momentum, he fell forward. His injured right shoulder slamming first into contact with the ground.

Stars burst in his eyes as he gasped for air, too breathless to curse or swear.

At least his plan worked. Not like 6 years ago, when he felt so hopeless. He managed to save both Will and himself, maybe not in one piece, but they are alive.

"Thanks _Pa, Ma_," He whispered, welcoming the embrace of darkness….

* * *

><p>Henry was ready to bring down the oak doors and kick the asses of the auto robots when there was a bright flash in one of the upper floor rooms.<p>

"That looked like my prosphor," was all Henry thought as the room burst into flames.

Tessa gave a cry and was preparing to rush in when she heard the booming of the explosion travelling closer… to the doors of the institute.

"Get down!" Charlotte yelled and a second later, the oak doors flung open as a ball of flame burst through it, leaving them stunned.

Tessa was the first to recover. "_Jem? Will_?" She felt lost, like a child who lost her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt a bit bad for not writing something about Will so here it is. There isn't any much Jem here to keep the suspense. (evil grin) Please review! and i don't own any characters in this story... (sighs) i figured that you will understand that Will and Jem will be found by Charlotte and family, so i didn't write about that. (i thought it would be a bit naggy) Tell me what you think? :)**

**Chapter 10**

Will Herondale felt no pain, just numb and… light? He did not felt the weight of gravity pulling him down. His vision was hazy and he was having troubles processing the things happening around him. The sounds he heard were like endless, echoing through his mind.

He had snapped to attention when he felt a slight burning pain his face and…. He groaned. What had happened after that?

There was a, what seemed like an explosion and a cry, followed closely by a muffled thump. He turned his head slightly and saw a figure lying a few inches away from him. The figure's face was facing away from him. But Will knew the hair of the figure too well.

_Jem._

Jem was lying still, _so still._

But he can't. Even using all his strength, all he could do was to shift his arm until his fingers brushed Jem right shoulder. His fingers came away with something wet and sticky.

Will squinted at his hands._ Blood._

His heart did a panic flip.

Blood. Jem.

_Jem is bleeding._

Will wanted to get up and do whatever he can to make Jem feel better. But what can he do? All he could do was to lie there and watch Jem bleeds. Watch Jem's life slipping away from him. _Watch Jem die. _

Something got stuck in his throat as tears started its way into his eyes. But he willed them away. It has been so many years since he had shed a tear, and he is definitely not going to break his record now. Not in an urgent situation like this.

He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up.

His back was barely off the ground when waves of pain hit him and he slumped uselessly back onto the ground.

Before everything faded, Will heard the familiar distant voices of someone calling their names.

* * *

><p>Will peeled opened his eyes. He felt strangely relax and calm. He blinked lazily and rolled to his side, planning to return sleep again when he spotted a familiar shape on a chair beside his bed.<p>

He frowned. Since when did he returned to the institute?

He remembered lying on the road with…..

"Jem!"

Will immediately shot out of the bed and body slammed onto the ground.

"Will!" Tessa cried, jerking to her feet, helping Will up.

However, Will just pushed her away, "Jem. I need to see him…"

Before he even reached the door, Tessa, with surprising strength, dragged him back onto his bed.

"Jem is alright! You- you can see him later! Now, you need rest!"

Will eyed her suspiciously, noting that her voice had faltered a little.

Tessa avoided his gaze and busied herself with the blankets, making sure that they covered Will properly.

"What's wrong?" Will asked softly, so soft that Tessa must strain her ears to hear him.

Tessa shook her head, not trusting her tongue and glanced at Will guiltily.

Will's expression hardened, trying to hide the fact that his heart was pounding against his ribcage, anxious about Jem.

Tessa couldn't take it anymore, tears started to run down her smooth face.

"I… I'm not sure, but I overhead Magnus saying something about Jem's shoulder sustaining a double blow and his leg…. his right leg was broken into pieces…. also he… Jem's health condition isn't very well…. he may have trouble healing…Oh Will, what should we do?"

"Help me up, I want to see him. _Right now_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Clockwork prince is coming out the day after! (For my country anw.)But I'll continue to write as i doubt if i am able to get the book when everyone is snatching for it. So please continue to read and review my story! You all make my day. Thanks a lot!**

**Chapter 11**

Charlotte sighed and stroked the boy's silver hair.

"Don't sigh like that. It makes you look old." A familiar deep voice sounded behind her as she felt strong arms wrap around her small frame.

Charlotte smiled, despite the situation, and snuggled against Henry's shoulder. These moments were rare, so Charlotte enjoyed it as best as she could.

Unfortunately, Henry untangled himself from his embrace and sunk heavily onto Jem's bed.

"How is he?"

Charlotte smile disappeared and looked sadly at the sleeping boy. "I don't know, Henry. I've called both Brother Enoch and Magnus. Even with both of their strength, his right shoulder need more time to heal…"

Henry nodded. The scene of Jem lying on the ground, his right shoulder dislocated and stabbed appeared in his mind.

"His leg?"

"They managed to reduce it to a sprained ankle."

"That's good, isn't it? Besides, Will is healed and healthy." Henry pointed out.

Charlotte managed a tight smile, it lasted for a few seconds, but Charlotte's face suddenly scrunched and she fell into Henry's arms again.

"Oh Henry, what if his shoulder can't heal properly? What if he can't fight anymore? What if his health is affected even more? What if-" Charlotte choked back a sob.

"Hush. Hush, Charlotte dear. Everything is going to be alright."

"Says a man whose things always turn out badly."

Both Charlotte and Henry jump apart to see Jem's bright silver eyes staring back at them.

"Jem! You're awake!" Henry exclaimed.

Jem frowned," do you want me to be in a coma?"

"No! I mean-"

"Yes, yes. I know Henry. I'm just making fun of you." Jem started to sit up and winced, noticing his shoulder. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. His right shoulder was tripled with the bandages (his shoulder was swollen in the first place) and it throbbed in pain when he tried to move it.

"Ehh… Charlotte? Didn't Magnus heal it?"

Charlotte swallowed, "Yeah… But there was this… complication. Your shoulder dislocated and is stabbed quite deeply. These wounds affect each other. So… it will take a few more weeks to heal."

"Right." Jem nodded, noticing the look in Charlotte's eyes.

Henry just helped Jem up in a sitting position, when the door burst opened, revealing Tessa and Will.

Will, who was leaning onto Tessa, immediately stumbled forward and kneeled beside Jem's bed.

"Are you…" What, Will thought, am I supposed to ask "Are you alright," when he obviously is not? Will decide to change his sentence.

"What are you planning, slapping me like that?"

Everyone's head turned to Jem with a questioning gaze.

Jem blinked, clearly got off guard at Will's question.

"I was trying to get attention. With you dazed and stumbling about, murmuring to yourself like a crazy man, how am I supposed to get my plan into action?"

"Yeah, and your plan is facing the whole clockwork on your own and almost blasting yourself into shreds?"

"At least I don't bite vampires," Jem snorted.

"That's because they don't expect it! Then what about you? You exploded the clockwork army using their own oil, because they don't expect it?" Will snapped, without thinking at all.

Will's question hung in the air as the room suddenly became quiet.

Everyone started talking at once.

"You-"Charlotte blinked.

"You really-"Henry started.

"You didn't- "Tessa gasped.

Will, as usual, was the loudest.

"You really did it!" Will shouted, "What were you thinking?"

"Trying to save our lives, idiot." Jem rolled his eyes. "I'm save and not exactly alright, but I'm here, aren't I"

"But you almost died!" Tessa almost screamed.

Charlotte was the one who regained her composure first. "Quiet! We need to know the reason before saying anything."

"You better give me a good reason, if not I'll set you on fire." Henry muttered.

"I have. Just let me explain."

Will and Tessa nodded reluctantly.

"That situation was very urgent. Will was a half- zombie and the clockwork army was right behind my back. Yes, I have weapons, but the clockwork army, with me alone, I can't do anything."

"So you need Will out of the way." Charlotte confirmed.

"Yes. But even if I jump and run too, the clockwork army will be still chasing after us."

"And Will is drooling over his feet and will only drag you down" Tessa sniggered.

Will frowned," I did not!"

Ignoring Will, Jem continued," So I decided to buy some time and to destroy all of them in one shot. And there is only one method for massive destruction: fire."

"There is oil from the previous battle all over the institute." Henry noted.

"Yes. I need to make sure that the whole institute explodes as I suspect there is a portal hidden in there. It wouldn't be possible that there is barely any auto robot when we arrived and suddenly a whole lot of them attacking us. Besides, every time when they move, did you notice any sounds from them?"

Tessa shuddered," They go, _'Whir- click'_."

"Yes. However, there aren't _any_ sounds in the institute at all."

Charlotte gasped," They have more than one portal?"

"I'm afraid so. So I have to blow up the whole institute to destroy them. In order to make sure that the _whole_ institute blows up, I have to make sure the impact of first spark to be massive. So I stayed and spill as much oil from the clockwork army as possible. " Jem explained.

"So the plan is successful." Will said.

Jem smiled tightly, "Until the last moment, when one of the auto robots flung its dagger to me, causing me to slam into the ground."

"That was quite a clever." Henry said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't set me on fire, will you?"

"No. Not at all. But what set the fire?"

Jem grinned," Your _prosphor_."

Everyone stared at Jem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update as you all know, clockwork prince is out and i kind of lost the motivation to write but here it is. I didn't manage to grab the book. (sob) but is it true that Jem Had proposed to Tessa? I was quite overjoyed and sad at the same time. Cos i think Tessa is still going back to Will... :( Can you all give me a qiuck and small spoiler in a part of a book where you like the most? Please~**

**Chapter 12**

Will frowned. He was really, really having troubles in processing what Jem had said. By the silence in the room, everyone seemed to have _a bit_ of problem.

"Okay, think step by step, little by little, William Herondale," Will thought. "First, he and Jem almost by killed if not for the fire that Jem caused. It means that fire has successfully saved their lives. What caused the fire?... Henry's _prosphor_"

Henry's _prosphor._

_Those two words seemed to echo throughout _Will's head.

Will stared at Jem. There was a mocking smile on his lips and his silver eyes shone of amusement. There was no doubt that he was laughing inwardly.

"Are you joking? Henry's _prosphor only flashes out a super bright witch light and does not release a wave of fire." Will swallowed, desperately trying to reason out with Jem. _

_Jem raised an eyebrow, clearly enjoying this. _

_"Well, Mr _Herondale, don't you think that this is a bit familiar to you?"

"Me? Ha! The last time Henry's invention failed, it caused the whole…" Will faltered, the realisation slamming into him.

"…place to catch fire," Jem finished for him," For your information; the last invention we tried was Henry's Prosphor."

"You were counting purely at luck?" Tessa whispered, finding her voice at last.

"Nope," Jem said, trying his best to contain his laughter at everyone's faces," I was counting on the fact that Henry's invention always fail."

All of them, except Henry whose eyes are a bit blank and his body frozen, looked at Jem in bewilderment.

Jem lips trembled and he bit them. Tears were starting to make its way to his eyes. He couldn't control it anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"** (A/N I wanted the hahaha to continue for the whole line to have the effect, but fanfic kept cancelling that out. :( But i really hoped that you are REALLY laughing when reading this para.)** Jem laid back onto his back and curled up on his left side. He lost his self-control. Laughter bubbled out of his mouth uncontrollably as he gasped for breath. Just look at their faces! Jem wiped his tears of laughter and clutched his stomach. Ignoring their stares that said,"unbelievable!" and the pain in his shoulder.

Tessa stared at Jem. Sure, she had seen Jem laughed, but they were just chuckles and short laughers that brighten everyone's day. But she has certainly never heard or seen Jem _roar_ and even cry _at the same time_ in laughter. However, despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Tessa found his laughter quite infectious and started to laugh as well. Not caring if it spoiled her lady- like appearance.

This was followed closely by Charlotte and Will.

Their loud laughter was cut short when Jem suddenly winced and held his right shoulder. Concern immediately filled their faces as Jem waved them off.

"You all should be worried about Henry instead."

All heads swivelled in Henry's direction.

Henry seemed to be in a dream-like – no, statue-state.

His irises were dilated and his mouth slacked. His muscles were tensed and frozen.

Tessa was surprise that he wasn't drooling.

"Henry? Henry, dear?" Charlotte asked, worry filling her small, child-like face.

Henry didn't respond.

"Oh no! Henry? Henry!" Charlotte shrieked, shaking her husband's shoulders gently.

"Here, let me." Will said, superiority laced his voice as he pushed past Charlotte and slapped Henry in the face.

Tessa and Charlotte gasped as the noise travelled through the corridor.

"Will!" Charlotte gritted her teeth and tried not to fling or throw Will against the wall and stood protectively in front of her unresponsive husband.

"Bastard! Violent, acting heroic son of a bitch! How dare he-" Charlotte thought, glaring daggers at Will when a voice cut her out of mind-rambling.

"Char- Charlotte?"

Charlotte whipped her head around.

"Henry!" She wanted to say more but Henry bear her to it.

"My inventions worked didn't it? It saved both Jem and Will's life, didn't it? It was successful and even destroyed a whole clockwork army! It-"

"Yes. Yes, dear." Charlotte cut off Henry's rambling. "You did it. Your inventions worked and-"

She stopped as Henry's mouth found hers.

"Ewww! PG! Keep this PG!" Will yelled, using his hands to cover his eyes.

Jem and Tessa snorted. It isn't like he had never kissed before.

Thinking about this, Tessa suddenly felt a hollow pang in her chest. But she shook it away. This is supposed to a happy occasion. She shouldn't be feeling negative.

Henry broke the kiss and scooped Charlotte's small frame into his big and calloused hands.

Charlotte gave a yelp of surprise as Henry left Jem's room. This was closely followed by a 'bang!' of a door slamming shut.

Will whistled. "We will be expecting a baby the next nine months!"

Tessa frowned. "You shouldn't be like this. They rarely have any romantic time together and you should be happy for them, you know."

"Why are you so worked up? I was only saying! It was just a comment!"

"I am working up? You are the one who is raising your voice and-"

"Helloooo? There is a resting person here….!" Jem waved his hand feebly.

"Sorry Jem! I-"

"It is just only a small matter. It's okay."

"But some people don't seem to feel that way." Will spat.

Tessa glared at Will.

"Will…" Jem said warningly.

"Oh whatever! You just rest and Jem? Don't. You. Ever. Dare. To. Do something that reckless again!"

Will snapped as he walked out of Jem's bedroom.

"Back in your face!" Jem called.

Tessa sighed.

"Tessa?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go check on him? He still needs plenty of rest and I don't want him to be galloping about, killing more of his brain cells."

"Jem…"

"I'll be alright. I won't move about in this state of mine. Please, Tessa, do me a favor?"

"… alright. You rest well."

"Thank you Tessa." Jem's face broke out into a grin and Tessa's world immediately brightened up. She felt the weight of seeing Will disappeared in an instant.

"You are welcome." Tessa smiled and excused herself out.

Now alone, Jem smiled a sad smile that would break anyone's heart in a second and laid back onto the soft covers of his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Complications…._huh_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please write reviews as i need the motivation! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I think that after this, i will not be updating as often as school is starting. :( But don't be disappointed, i'll definitely try my best to write when i have the time. **

**I want to thank all readers and reviewers, especially to you, the ticking clock. :) you have been making the effort of reviewing EVERY chapter and is very encouraging and always giving me advice. :D Thanks for the spoilers from the previous chapter! Thanks a lot! ^^**

**Happy New Year and have a memorable year! ;)) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Will…" Tessa sighed, exasperated.

"Yes?"

"…."

"Don't give me that stare! It gives me the creeps!"

"….."

"Fine! Happy now?"

Tessa smiled a tiredly and pulled the blankets over Will till it reached his torso. He was like a child. Sick but still wanting to go out to play. Except that this child is not innocent and leaves people _hating him more than ever_.

"Brother Enoch said that as long as you rest and stay still, you should be recovered in about two days."

"You spoke to Brother Enoch? Isn't he a weirdo and-" Will raised his hands and rolled his eyes back. "- scary?"

Tessa suppressed her laughter. "You shouldn't be saying that! He was the one who healed you. Plus, he is one of your kind. A shadow hunter. You should be grateful to him."

Will frowned at her. "Why are you always defending other people, even they are not really close to you? Why don't you think more about yourself?"

Tessa stared at her hands. "The world _is not_ only about me, Will. Without Charlotte and Henry, I'll be left alone, in the streets. Without Brother Enoch, I might be already dead. Everyone in my life, made me into what I am today. Even though I don't know who I am, where I come from… And I care about myself too."

Tessa looked up from her lap and thought that Will expression seemed so sad. But it changed quickly as he raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh? Then don't you realize how tired you looked?"

'I must have seen wrongly.' Tessa thought. " I am tired as you kept running about, simply refusing to rest. I can't just leave you alone as Jem asked me to look after you! I can't let him down."

'So… you are doing this as Jem asked you huh?' Out loud he said dramatically," I'm touched that you and Jem are so thoughtful! Why don't you just go back to your room and sleep for a while?" Seeing Tessa suspicious expression, he added hastily, " I can't sleep when someone is watching me. I'm afraid that it would spoil my 'handsome prince in shining armor' impression of yours. Plus, I'm tired already."

Tessa gave a disbelief snort, but seeing how pale Will is, she sighed and excused herself.

"Sweet dreams, _Tess_." Will said so softly that Tessa wondered if she heard correctly.

Before entering her room, she went further down into the hallway and poked her head in. Jem was already sleeping soundly. Watching his relaxed and peaceful expression, Tessa smiled and felt her heart lightened.

Before her head even hit her pillow, she was already asleep.

Sophie knocked hesitantly on Jem's door. "Master James?" she called.

"Come in!"

She opened the door to find Jem in bed, reading a book. Ever so gently, he said," What's wrong, Sophie?"

Sophie felt her heart melt and her worried expression soothe out. She forgot her actual motive for coming and gave way for her feeling instead. "I- I was… was just wondering if you're okay?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, yes. Magnus's treatment helps a lot…"

He was right. These few days, Magnus came and slowly healed Jem shoulder to the best condition they could be. Now the swollenness had gone down and the cut had decreased in size. But still, bandages still could be seen through the thin material of his shirt and those treatments had left him tired and drained.

"…. And I'm feeling much better." Jem finished with a light smile.

"_Liar_." Sophie thought. She could see the strain in his eyes and the way his face turn into a grimace as he shifted his position, no matter how he hides it with a smile.

"I am glad then." With this, she remembered her true aim for coming to see Jem. "Mistress Charlotte wanted me to call you to the library."

Jem frowned; Charlotte will not tell him to do anything in this state unless it was something important.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sophie bit her lip. As a servant, she could not open her mouth to comment on anything.

"It's okay. Tell me, what is it?"

"Umm… the Lightwoods are here. They wanted to discuss the case of the Whitelocks."

"Ahh… the institute that Will and I investigated belongs to the Whitelocks…."

"Yes, Master James. And… the discussion became more and more heated and out of control. The Lightwoods accused Mistress Charlotte and Master Henry for not controlling…." Sophie faltered, but Jem understood immediately.

"…. And let me guess, Will isn't helping at all?"

Sophie couldn't help and a smile appeared on her face. "Master William and Master Gabriel are… making the situation even more tense and heated. No one could stop them, not even Mistress Theresa."

Jem smirked. "_Huo shang jia you_. Adding oil to the fire" he translated.

Sophie smiled even wider and nodded. "So, Mistress Charlotte kind of needed your help, Mater James."

Jem smiled a little and stood up, trying to hide the wince. Finally he straightened up a little, his left hand resting on his dragon cane.

"I'm not aware of suddenly becoming a fire fighter."

Sophie suppressed her laughter into a cough.

Tension was thick in the air, making Tessa hard to breathe. It filled _every corner_ in the room. Everyone was standing up, glaring at each other. Henry and Charlotte stood in front of Benedict their eyes boring holes through the bastard's head.

Will and Gabriel were facing off each other. Their legs apart, arms slightly up, balled into fists, their muscles coiled, ready to strike.

Tessa stood by the helplessly by the side. Even Jessie was in her fighting stance, ready to jump forward to defend her so called family's honor.

Both sides' breathing were heavy, no matter how hard Tessa tried to break the tension, it got even worse instead. Recalling her latest attempt:

"Oh? You're defending them?" Will had snapped.

"No, Will! It's just-"Tessa was cut off helplessly.

"I don't need a downworlder to defend my pride, I can do it myself." Gabriel growled.

"You are sure? I don't think you can even defend your girly ass."

And off they go, insulting each other.

Benedict hearing this, "So is this the child you had brought up? To be a nuisance?"

"Shut your mouth, your child is not doing any better." Charlotte defended.

"No, darling, Gabriel is a _man_. A man should know not to waste his time and know better than anyone to argue with _a child_ huh, Benedict?" Henry counted.

"You…."

Both side, man or no man, had raised their voices so loud until Tessa had to cover her ears.

Now, a deafening silence had descended on them.

"Oh, Jem. _What should I do_? "

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I will be just following my storyline and write my own story. (Not really like i own these characters, but yep) Hope you all won't mind! <strong>

**Reviews~? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the latest chapter! sorry but it is a bit short... i'll try to upload sooner! **

**Chapter 14**

Will gave a low growl at Gabriel, breathing heavily. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, shifting his legs into a fighting stance. The gaze from both of them could have set the whole institute on fire. Will counted down to three mentally.

_Three._

Will bawled up his fist, breathing deeply and slowly. He was going to need every energy he have.

_Two._

He tensed his legs, ready to tear the bastard's throat and hair out. How dare he insult Tessa. How dare he look down at Jem. How dare he scorn Charlotte and Henry. How dare he have a crush on Jessie. He was going to make him regret it. _Everything._

_One._

He opened his mouth for a battle cry and-.

"Argh!"

Will suddenly felt something lean but firm hooked itself under his arms, digging into his ribs painfully and he felt himself being pulled back sharply. He almost stumbled, but his instincts saved him on time. Once he got back his bearings, he swirled his body swiftly, baring his teeth-.

"Ouch! What the fu-"

The same damm thing was knocked onto his skull. Not enough force to have another concussion, but enough to get his attention.

Will blinked, stopping at his mid-curse.

"Jem?" He asked, not believing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jem ignored him and using his cane- that bloody thing that knocked him twice out of his grace- he pushed Will into a chair.

"Jem?"

Jem looked at him. _That look._

Will immediately shut up.

"Well, Master Gabriel?" Jem asked, gesturing to another chair opposite Will, a hidden '_or else' l_aced in his otherwise polite and soft voice.

Gabriel gritted his teeth, sent another glare to Will and sat down stiffly.

"Master Lightwood? Henry, Charlotte?"

Benedict reluctantly sat down beside his son. Both father and son alike, fists clench, eyes sending daggers to the occupants of the institute, back straight and legs stiff.

Jem softened his gaze and looked at Tessa.

"Tessa, if you may, ask Sophie to bring us some tea?"

Tessa nodded with gratefulness and slipped out of the room, finally breathing some fresh air.

Jem settled himself beside Will, keeping a tight hold on his cane in his left hand.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Master Lightwood, I heard you _say_ that we- _I_ destroyed the evidences in the Whitelocks institute when I set the place on fire?" Jem asked, there is no accusations, no anger.

Benedict Lightwood eyes, flicked from Charlotte to Jem, who has suddenly took control of the whole situation. Seeing Jem, he saw wise that betrayed his actual age and calmness that seem to relax his body.

He gave a careful nod, unaware of where this is leading.

"Well, but I can't say that this is none other than my fault,"

Benedict was shocked. He had just admitted his crime!

"But there are no consequences to be made." Jem finished.

Gabriel leaped to his feet. "You're lying! All of the evidences were destroyed! Burnt! And you say that there is no-"

Jem cocked his head and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel's voice faltered and Jem made sure to make eye contact with everyone in the room, before he spoke up.

His voice rang loud and clear, and yet the shadow hunters can't believe what they had heard.

"There are simply, _no evidences_ to be destroyed."

* * *

><p>Tessa sank into an armchair. Grateful for the softness that supported her weight. Grateful for the fireplace that gave her warmth. Grateful… to Jem. If he did not arrive on time, all hell would break loose and she would be in the middle of cross fire. But something seemed to shock her. Something that will make her does whatever he wants to ease his burden.<p>

Is it the tiredness that showed in his eyes?

Is it the sadness that seemed to suffocate him?

Is it the firmness and authority that had hid his true feelings…. his true feelings that rang so loud in her ears?

"Mistress Tessa?"

Tessa looked up and found Sophie in corner of the room.

"Yes, Sophie?" Tessa asked softly, rising to her feet.

"Is everything alright? And spare the formality."

"Yes, no, I mean-"

"It's okay. Just tell me." Tessa soothe the flustered girl.

"I- I am a servant, I have no right to say things, but you know my feelings- to- to- towards Jem… so… I'm worried." Sophie said finally.

Tessa blinked. "Why?"

"He has this sad look in his eyes, which he tries to hide, but he is still the same. I mean the same Jem that everyone knows. But when he thought that there is no one watching, it appears and I-"

"I understand. I understand. Why don't I ask him later and tell you?"

Sophie sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mistre- Tessa."

Tessa smiled, " Not a problem at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeeaase Review! :)<strong>


	15. So sorry

**Important**

I'm writing this just to inform you that im not giving this story up. I'm planning to rewrite this story as I thought that it isn't good enough. Since this is my first story ever, it holds its importance to me and I'll come up with a story that is not too biased on one character. I'll improve more on the storyline and come up with a much better version of this.

Thanks a million for my reviewers and reader, love ya all. :D

I'm currently working on my other stories based on the mortal instruments and exams are super super near. So it may take a while, but wait for me kay? :)

_~Robin who is super stubborn to give anything up._


End file.
